projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian federal election, 2018
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lisa Kelsey Chan | Matt Eriksen | Martin Brooks |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Liberal | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 November 2015 | 16 June 2016 | 17 January 2003 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 74 seats, 35.52% | 67 seats, 38.70% | 6 seats, 4.99% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 87 | 51 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 13 | 16 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 3,459,386 | 2,963,623 | 559,674 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 37.89% | 32.46% | 6.13% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.37pp | 6.24pp | 1.14pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 53.32% | 46.68% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 2.34pp | 2.34pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | align="center"|GRN | align="center"|DEM | align="center"|PP |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kelly Tan | J.R. Ralph | Isabella Bjornstad |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | Democrats | Pirate |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 11 May 2017 | 19 August 2006 | 4 October 2016 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 8.11% | 1 seat, 9.49% | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 0 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 978,744 | 590,716 | 206,340 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 10.72% | 6.47% | 2.26% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.61pp | 3.02pp | 2.26pp |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lisa Kelsey Chan Social Democrats | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lisa Kelsey Chan Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 15 September 2018 to elect the 150 members of the 19th Enderronian Parliament. They in turn elect the Prime Minister of Enderron. The incumbent Social Democratic Party minority government won a substantial majority, defeating the opposition Liberal Party of Enderron. Results } | align="left"|Social Democratic Party | align="right"|3,459,386 | align="right"|37.89 | align="right"| 2.37 | align="right"|87 | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Enderron | align="right"|2,963,623 | align="right"|32.46 | align="right"| 6.24 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 16 |- | | align="left"|Enderron Greens | align="right"|978,744 | align="right"|10.72 | align="right"| 2.61 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Enderron Democrats | align="right"|590,716 | align="right"|6.47 | align="right"| 3.02 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National Party | align="right"|559,674 | align="right"|6.13 | align="right"| 1.14 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Pirate Party Enderron | align="right"|206,340 | align="right"|2.26 | align="right"| 2.26 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|371,594 | align="right"|4.07 | align="right"| 0.88 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democratic Party' | align="right"|'4,868,157' | align="right"|'53.32' | align="right"| 2.34 | align="right"|'87' | align="right"| 13 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Enderron | align="right"|4,261,919 | align="right"|46.68 | align="right"| 2.34 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 16 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|9,130,076 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|150 | |} Independents: Michelle Gallagher }} }} }} Pendulum Opinion polling